1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device and, more particularly, to a shelf for supporting an electronic appliance, such as a television, computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shelf is used for supporting an electronic appliance, such as a television, computer and the like. However, the conventional shelf cannot be folded to have a smaller volume when not in use, thereby increasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation of the shelf. In addition, the conventional shelf is not assembled and disassembled easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when assembling and disassembling the shelf.